Liberation
Prologue A messenger arrives in the guild hall, claiming to be looking for Kalishnikov. The messenger looks rough, clearly he has been traveling for a while but refuses an offer of rest, saying that he needs to see Kalishnikov as soon as possible. He is lead to him, upon which he whispers a message in Kalishnikov’s ear, pointing at a map and quickly leaves. Kalishnikov sits with a stunned look on his face for a few minutes, then sprints up to Shevchenko’s room where a quick burst of conversation is heard between them. Not ten minutes later both are seen leaving the hall in a rush, large bags with them. Two weeks later a new messenger arrives, bearing with him a map and a letter, claiming to be from Kalishnikov. He hands the message to James, who is rather perplexed by the letter, it being that Kalishnikov cannot read or write himself. Upon questioning this, the messenger mentions he had it dictated. The message itself reads: Dear komradse, It is wit a heayv hart I come to you, ascin for ehlp. As you know, in my home cuntry of Echnabalalil orcs is salves. My broter has been captred by a gourp of salvers and I need your ehlp in reskuin him, dey is too strong for me. I beg of all the gild to please help me save my famly, as we have ehlpd each other in the past. Follo the direcshins on the map, someun sumone a guy will met you dere, folla him. Kalishnikov Upon receipt of this message, the guild members currently staying in the hall began readying themselves for their trip. The next day Nathaniel, James, Haku and the newest member of the Order, Sven Peralta, left for Echnabalalil. Nathaniel left early, deciding to take initiative in hand and scout ahead of the party. Session One A short distance from their meeting point, the party ran into an ambush, Haku's keen scouting spotting the ambushers before they reached them. After informing the party, they decided the best way to approach the problem was walk into the ambush, calling them out on it as they approached the ambushers, whilst Haku kept to the shadows. A terse conversation with the seeming leader of the bandits later (who clearly didn't realize who he was dealing with), James decided to ambush the ambushers, giving Haku the sign to kill the leader. One short fight later and the bandit leader was dead, along with all but four of the ambushers. James gave the remaining bandits an offer - join with him and the Order and lead a better life. Seeing their comrades fall so quickly and listening to a truly inspired speech by James, the bandits decided to sign on with the Owl. James sent two of them back to the headquarters to report in and kept the others with him to accompany him on the journey. The group continued their journey to the spot marked upon the map. There they were greeted by a hooded orc, who led them off the road into the mountains, following no visible path. Finally, after several hours of walking, the party passed through a large mountain pass into what appeared to be a large orcish war encampment. Hidden deep in the mountains, it turns out that an orcish war-chief, Vladimir the Redeemer, had been bringing orc tribes together in an attempt to create an army to fight the republic and free orcs from humanity. Just past the entrance, James, Haku and Sven found Nathanial and Kalishnikov talking together. Category:Campaigns